


Breathe

by Taliqq



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taliqq/pseuds/Taliqq
Summary: I don't know if i wanna live to keep fighting or just die to end the suffering. (mikey centric) (first fanfiction)





	Breathe

**Its my first time writing a fanfiction ever. Im swedish so my main language is not english. i also have dyslexia so sorry for grammer or words problem in this facfiction.**

* * *

_(Mikey POV)_

Breathe...

Breathe...

Breathe...

Thats was the only thing i could think about. im losing to much blood and the collar around my neck is digging in to my neck from the all the struggling. Just a few centermiters from me lay a medkit with all the suplise for me to stop the bleeding, but when i think about it maybe it would be better for me to just die, to stop the suffering. I don't know how long i have bin here in the pitch black room but when they let me out its only to take me to there experiments. They make my stay awake and force my eyes to stay open all the time and it burns so much from the medical lamp that stare right at me but i can see that they are laughing at me behind the medical masks. the sick scientists cut me opened and poke around my guts like its a keyboard your typing on, all without giving me any sensitives and i can feel it all. it hurts so much. I try to break free but the binds is holding me down on the medical table.

 _(back to reality)_  

I try one last time to reach the medkit but i fail and now i can taste the cooper taste in my mouth and i don't have the strength left. So im giving up huh? yeah i guess i am, i guess it is the best to be free from all the pain. I lay on my shell and look upp, i can see light and its warm. My body is getting numbed and it starts to feel good, i start smiling and now i can see my brothers all tree of them Donnie, Raph and Leo the happy memories i have with them, they are still waitning for me at the lair with master splinter but i guess they are never ganna see me alive or they even ever ganna find me in thit hell hole. I close my eyes and then im gone everything is Brides for a moment but then it turns black and i can feel all the pain again plus an electric shock all through my body and I hear someone yelling.

**MIKEY!!**

All i can do is to open my eyes and start breathing again.

**to be continue maybe?**

**I maybe wanna continue this fanfiction or maybe just start a new improved.**

**I wanna hear what you guys think. ^^**

**If someone even ganna read this. hehehe**


End file.
